


Share Alike

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne thinks it's peculiar, a brother and sister who cling to each other so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

Jayne thinks it's peculiar, a brother and sister who cling to each other so hard. He almost thinks he'd have a chance with River if it weren't for Simon hovering around her all the gorram time. And on Serenity, ain't much space for sneaking behind anyone's back, or not for long. Still, River's gotten friendlier with him, smiling and going pink when he smiles back. Hasn't tried to cut him in months, neither, and he takes that as a good sign.

But there's still the question of Simon. Though he hasn't said anything about it, Jayne gets the impression he ain't welcome to pay court to his sister. He sees the way Simon's hand rests on the small of River's back, or the achy way he looks at her, and Jayne thinks if he weren't her brother, he'd stick it to her himself. Which is, as previously mentioned, a mite peculiar.

So when he comes upon them in the medbay one evening with their tongues in a tangle, he can't exactly say he's surprised. He turns to walk away, but he hears River whisper something before he gets round the corner, and she calls him back. He drags his feet a little, in case they wanna make themselves presentable, but when he gets back there she's still where she was, sitting on the examination table with her legs wrapped around her brother's waist and her skirt hiked up. Simon looks a tad flustered, but he doesn't say anything.

"I was just passin' by," says Jayne, scratching the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to interrupt, ah, anything."

"Don't apologize," River tells him, even though he hadn't. "It's not interrupting if you join us."

Jayne darts a look at Simon to make sure he's hearing this right. The doc gives a shrug. "It wasn't my idea," he says grudgingly, "but…if it's what she wants…" And Jayne thinks about it for a second and realizes that if the only way he's going to get some with River is with her brother there too, well, that's a trade-off he's willing to make. So he steps into the medbay and shuts the door.

He comes around behind River, on the other side of the exam table from Simon. She cranes her neck to kiss him, arching her back and pulling one of his hands up to her tits, and he can feel her hard little nipple through the cloth. When he brings his other hand up to the other breast, he finds Simon's already there. There's a little territorial struggle until River says sternly "Share, boys," and slides back a smidge to press her ass up against Jayne even as she's running her fingers through Simon's hair.

Between the two of them they get her stripped bare in no time. Jayne gets his shirt off too, but Simon leaves his on – modest, Jayne guesses. Modesty's starting to seem a bit silly, though, as River swivels her way around to lie on her stomach across the table with her backside pointing at Jayne and her mouth at her brother. She squeals when Jayne shoves a finger into her cunt, and she's so gorram tight and slick. He runs a hand over the smooth curve of her ass, waits until she's got Simon's cock halfway in her mouth, and then gives her a smack, just for fun. She jumps, but since Simon doesn't do anything more than glare at him, she must not've done worse. Ah well.

Jayne takes aim and slams into her with one good, hard push. She gasps around her brother's cock, but doesn't let up sucking him. Her feet are nowhere near the ground, so Jayne hooks a hand under each thigh to help hold her up, and he can feel how those surprisingly strong muscles of hers are quivering. He finds himself studying Simon as he fucks River, guessing what she's doing with her mouth by the looks that pass across the doc's handsome face. Simon, on the other hand, keeps his eyes screwed shut. Jayne doesn't blame him – he wouldn't care to look at his own ugly mug while fucking either.

River writhes between them, and clenches Jayne so tight he yells. Soon Simon's face contorts as he spurts down River's throat, and Jayne's secretly smug that he lasted longer. But before long, he feels that heavy heat building in his balls and he can't wait anymore, he has to come. He pulls her backwards, away from Simon's still-dripping cock, so he can get a better angle to pound out those last few strokes, and finally unloads into her.

After, as River's getting dressed again, she chides them both. "You'll have to get better at sharing."


End file.
